


Now I Just Keep You Warm

by writermegs17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: One year after the war Harry and Ginny discuss their future together.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 17





	Now I Just Keep You Warm

Harry has never really given much thought to the future, for years he was simply trying to survive. But the war has been over for a year, so he feels safe enough to at least have hope. The one thing he knows for sure is that Ginny is a part of it all, no matter what happens. They’ve been each other’s rocks, they help each other through the anger and sadness and celebrate the joy, even when it feels wrong. Currently, they’re laying in bed, curled up close together as the morning light peeks through the window.

“Lost in your thoughts again?” Ginny says sweetly.

Harry smiles “Mhhmm. Much nicer than usual too.”

“Good. You deserve that. It’s been a hard year.”

“Not all bad though. We get plenty of uninterrupted time together these days.”

“Yeah, thank god mum isn’t being too nosy about me constantly staying at your flat.”

“Yes thank god. Otherwise I’d never get a moment alone with you.”

“Hmm, I could get used to it.”

“Me too, I’ve gotten used to not sleeping alone. I sleep much better with you here.”

Ginny smiles. “So do I.”

It’s silent for a moment, and then Harry finally speaks up.

“I really should go and visit Teddy more, but it hurts too much still.”

“I know, but he loves you. I could go with you next time?”

Harry smiles “You’d do that for me?”

“Of course, he’s family.”

“Yeah, he is. When he’s bigger, I want to get him a room, so he can stay with me, with us.”

“You see me in that big of a future?”

“Of course I do, Gin. I’d never have made it through this year without you. You’re It for me.”

“You’re it for me too. I know we’re young but that’s the only thing I know for certain.” Ginny says, kissing him.

“Good, because i want the whole bloody thing. I wanna marry you, someday, and then start family, I want it all.”

“So do I.”

“Sometimes, when I can’t sleep, I like to picture us, older, with children. It’s nice.”

“I didn’t want any for a while. Thought it didn’t seem like I could be even half as good as Mum. But now I think I can someday.”

“What changed your mind?”

“You. I think maybe I could have a dozen children if they were as kind and brave and loving as you are.”

“I love you so much. Do you know that?” Harry says, kissing his girlfriend on the forehead

“ I do. You make me feel loved every second of every day.”

“Only because I can’t believe just how bloody lucky I am to be with you.”

“Likewise, if you told the little girl who wrote you a valentine that we’d be sitting here discussing a life together, she’d never believe it.”

“Ah yes, fresh pickled toad, was it?” Harry says, smirking.

“Shut up, Harry James. Don’t make me hex you.

“Look at it this way, Gin. You knew exactly what you wanted from the age of eleven and you were just waiting for me to catch up.”

“Hmmm, charming save, Potter.”

“Move in with me?” Harry stammers out, grinning 

“Harry… have you actually thought this through?” Ginny replies, not upset, just painfully aware of her boyfriend’s impulsive behavior.

“No, but I don’t care. I hate being away from you for any amount of time, especially now that we have an abundance of it.”

Ginny half smiles, considering this very true declaration for a moment. “So do I, but I start training with the Harpies next month, I’ll hardly be home.”

“So, you’ll need someplace to live when your not on the road or at training base.., and I do think you should let your mum and dad enjoy having all their children grown and out of the house.”

“You. Are. Very. Persuasive, Potter.”

“Is that a yes?”

Ginny smirks, cupping Harry’s face. “I agree to a test run. I’ll stay here until I go to training , and then, if you’re lucky, I’ll come home to you.”

“My god, you are such a seductress, Ginevra, but I accept the offer.”

“Ok, that’s it, I’m moving in tomorrow . God forbid my mum hears you call me Ginevra in your sexy voice.”

“Well then, welcome home dear.”

“Harry, I do have one request though.” Ginny says sweetly, a nice change from the fiesty nature he’s used to.

“Anything you want, Gin, really.”

“We’re fixing up 12 Grimmauld place while we live here, and accumulate savings.”

Ginny, I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

“And why is that, because if it’s anything other than missing Sirius too much, I disagree.”’

“It’s just massive, and we’d have to remove all that dark magic, what if it doesn’t feel like home?” He says, although he knows, deep down, that Ginny’s right, she always is, sometimes she’s just too scared to let her be

“It will, because you’ll be with me, and eventually our kids, wouldn’t you like them to grow up somewhere big, and warm, and loving, like the burrow, but more comfortable?”

“You’re right, I do want that. It’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

“So, it’s settled then?”

“Yes. It is. And I know Sirius would love to see it filled with a loving family.”

“He would, and he’d also like that his mother would be rolling in her grave.”

“I love you.” Harry says, eternally grateful for Ginny who reminds him to find joy in the midst of grief.

“I love  _ you  _ Harry James.” Ginny says kissing him.

“Hey Gin, just curious, how many kids do you think we’re having?”

“Three, a lot but not too many, it’s perfect.”

“Yeah, that’s nice, I can see that. But, I was kind of hoping for a tall order, so that maybe we could start trying now, if you catch my drift.” Harry says smirking 

Ginny pulls herself close to her boyfriend “Doesn't mean that I’m not up for some practice.” She says kissing him fiercely.

Harry simply grins. “As you wish, Ginevra.” he says, a silent vow to never be scared of the future again, because with Ginny, anything will be a blissful experience.


End file.
